Un Nuevo Amor, Un nuevo Comienzo
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: es la histoia de un joven llamado sasuke uchiha quien trabaja en una gran empresa como vicepresidente, tras una aburrida vida de trabajo conoce a la que posiblemente sea su media naranja


CAPITULO 1

La noticia

En la oficia principal de una empresa constructora, aunque la empresa había cambiado recién de presidente y vicepresidente 2 años atrás, los empleados trabajaban todo el día teniendo solo 20 minutos de descanso para almorzar y enseguida tenían que volver a trabajar unas 6 horas más antes de irse a descansar, una vez que todos los empleados se iban, en la oficina principal, tras una fila de papeles sin revisar y varias facturas, con la cabeza apegada al escritorio se encontraba sasuke uchiha, el soltero más codiciado por todas las chicas solteras de Konoha, quien era el vicepresidente de la empresa, se le veía muy pocas veces en otros lugares que no sea la empresa ya que pasaba en su oficina todo el santo día, así ya hubiera acabado de revisar todos los pendientes se quedaba sentado en su oficina con la cabeza apegada al escritorio, nadie sabía porque solo pasaba en la oficina, tal vez era por que quería huir de sus fanáticas o que estaba muy cansado como para levantarse ese momento, tantas tareas lo agotaban.

- No sé de donde sale tanta factura, parece que esto no se terminará nunca – dijo sasuke

- frente a la puerta de su oficina – Sasuke, déjalo yo me encargo mañana ya es tarde

- de acuerdo Itachi– dijo el joven

- mira sasuke, mañana es tu día libre – dijo Itachi

- eh-

Itachi, era el hermano mayor de sasuke y el presidente de la empresa, también codiciado por una que otra chica de Konoha

- hablas en serio Itachi, me dejaras el día libre – dijo sasuke sorprendido

- si en todo este mes no has tenido descanso y te has estado acostado muy tarde, además esto te asentará bien – dijo su hermano sonriendo.

- bien entonces mañana no vengo, pero y que demonios haré.

- no te preocupes, mira faltan 3 días para el fin de semana y haré que vayas a suna hasta el lunes

- a suna, por que

- tengo 1000 razones, 1 estas cansado y necesitas descanso tu rostro te lo pide a gritos, 2 tienes que superar ese maldito recuerdo y 1000 ya pagué tus boletos de avión.

- bien entonces me voy a casa, tu te quedas en la oficina.

- no sasuke, ya me voy, si llegó más tarde Mein me mata

- si de eso no hay duda – se ríe

Después de eso sasuke salió de la empresa y subió a su auto, solo pensaba en la suerte que tenía Itachi al estar casado.

Sasuke, se deprimía al llegar a su casa y como siempre estar completamente solo, así quisiera no podría enamorarse de nadie, simplemente por el hecho doloroso de un antiguo amor.

- ha, no me creo capaz de volver a suna, después de lo que pasó, ¿por qué volver?

Una vez dicho esto, se estacionó en una esquina y se apoyó en el volante y entonces se dijo

- haber lanzaré una moneda si cae cara volveré a Konoha con las manos vacías y si sale sello mi vida habrá cambiado al fin.

Cerrando los ojos lanzó la moneda y al caer vio que era sello, volvió a lanzar la moneda y nuevamente cayó en sello.

- muy bien, no seré supersticioso, mejor me voy

Cuando llegó a su casa y metió su carro al garaje, entró a su cuarto se cambió de ropa y recorrió su casa, que al menos tenía 3 pisos y era muy amplia, muchas de la habitaciones, estaban vacías y otras cerradas e igualmente vacías.

- una casa de 3 pisos habitada por una sola persona, que tonto al comprarla – dijo con rabia

Al rato sonó su celular

- aló, quien es….

- sasuke eres tú – dijo una voz conocida

- a- naruto?

- si pues quien más – dijo el peli suco

- y que cuentas

- muchas cosas, en especial, es que quiero invitarte a mi boda

- que, ya te vas a casar – dijo sasuke sorprendido.

- si

- y quien es la víctima

- ha, ha, que gracioso, pues hinata

- así que al fin fue tu novia

- si

- cuando es?

- el sábado

- donde?

- en suna, se que no te gusta suna p…

- tranquilo de todos modos me voy mañana a suna

- en serio, ya lo superaste

- no, es por insistencia de mi hermano

- bueno, pero si vas a ir ¿no?

- por supuesto, no me lo perdería

- entonces veras es en la iglesia del sur cerca de la playa a las 9 pm, ya nos vemos, - dijo naruto

- bien – dijo apagando el celu

La verdad es que esa noticia, le hizo sentir peor, al fin y al cabo si naruto ya se casa y él todavía ni siquiera supera su rencor hacia suna, no conoce a una mujer, significaba que se iba a quedar solo.

A la maña siguiente, mientras subía las maletas al auto, llegó su hermano y su esposa.

- así que si te vas – dijo Mein

Mein era la esposa de Itachi, era algo mandona cuando Itachi la conoció, pero eso se pasó rápido ya que a solo 10 meses de casados descubren la noticia de que serían padres, Mein tenía 6 meses de embarazo cuando sasuke fue hacia suna

- si, pues, así Itachi no me lo hubiera pedido, tendría que ir

En ese momento Itachi y Mein estaban confundidos.

- si pues, Naruto me llamó ayer, por la noche y me invitó a su boda

- que el tarado ya se casa, y antes que tú

- pues, así parece.

Una vez que se despidieron, sasuke manejó hasta el aeropuerto, encargó su carro hasta el lunes en la tarde, entregó el pasaje, subió al avión y se puso sus audífonos y solo podía esperar.

Una vez que llegó y recogió su equipaje, tomó un taxi para ir al hotel donde su hermano ya había hecho las reservaciones - para su suerte era un hotel 5 estrellas – cuando llegó al hotel, pidió la llave y entró a la habitación se tiró sobre la cama y no se levantó si no hasta que sonó su celular.

- Aló – dijo sasuke

- que más teme – dijo el peli suco

- Dobe, para que llamas,- pregunto interesado.

- para ver si ya llegaste a suna

- pues llegué hoy, ¿por qué?

- Hinata y yo al principio no queríamos padrinos de boda, pero ahora que si vas a ir, queríamos saber si quieres ser el padrino.

- claro, pero te recuerdo que no estoy casado, ¿cuál será la madrina?

- ya lo arreglamos, una amiga de hinata será la madrina, tú y ella deben encontrarse mañana.

- que y por que- dijo sasuke

- es que van a elegir el vestuario y los anillos en el mall central a las doce del día.

- si, pero como la reconozco – dijo muy, muy interesado esta vez.

- fácil, mira es una chica peli rosa, con ojos verdes y muy linda, ahh tiene el cabello largo y se llama sakura haruno.

- bien, entonces hablamos

- si adiós.

Sasuke, pensaba que era su oportunidad de superarlo, y esperaba con ansias el día.

Al día siguiente…

- bien, es aquí y donde está ella

Por otro lado…

- bien si no mal recuerdo es aquí donde, debo encontrarme con él

FLASH ON

"- mira sakura, lo reconocerás así – dijo hinata – es un chico muy apuesto, alto, de ojos negros y cabello negro, solo necesitas saber que no hay otro chico como él."

FLASH BACK

Se encontraban espalda contra espalda y no se daban cuenta, hasta que ambos se dieron la vuelta y chocaron.

- ah, disculpa te hice daño – preguntó la chica de ojos verdes

- no, tranquila y tú –

En ese momento sasuke se dio cuenta que era la chica que buscaba

- disculpa, como te llamas.

- no sé por que lo preguntas pero me llamo sakura haruno – dijo dulcemente

- entonces tu eres la madrina de la boda de naruto y hinata ¿no?

- y tu eres el padrino, por que así te describieron

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó interesado

- Mmmmm, alto, ojos negros al igual que el cabello y guapo – dijo sonriendo

- a si, pues eres tal como te describieron – dijo por primera ves sonriendo de verdad.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mmmmm, peli rosa, ojos verdes y linda

Parecía que se entendía muy bien, pero por cuento tiempo.

**dejen sus comentarios el proximo capi sera mas largo**


End file.
